


A Big Pile of Love

by StatueOfLuberty



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Raking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatueOfLuberty/pseuds/StatueOfLuberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They manage to get the leaves into one giant pile, and when Jonny turns around to walk to the garage, he hears the terrifying sound of hundreds of leaves being crushed by a 177-pound man-child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Pile of Love

Jonny has a love-hate relationship with fall. The love part is hockey (obviously). The hate part is—

"Can we go rake the leaves?"

That.

"Mm, let me sleep," Jonny moans.

"Jonny, it's almost noon," Pat points out.

"Five more minutes."

"You say that, but then I'll come in here in ten minutes and deal with your aggressive cuddling."

"You love my aggressive cuddling."

"I love it when I'm not trying to get you out of bed. Now  _get up._ "

Before Jonny can protest, Pat's pushing off the bed and onto the floor. Jonny squawks in surprise as he sits the floor, thankful that it's carpet and not wood. He glares up at Pat to see him smiling, his eyes filled with concern and guilt.

"Sorry," he mumbles, his face faltering as Jonny doesn't say anything.

"I'm fine. Good thing I need to get up, eh?"

Pat lets out a silent breath of relief, and Jonny pretends he didn't see it as he stands up. He pulls on some underwear and pants, completely ignoring his morning wood, and walks out to the kitchen to find a mug of hot coffee waiting for him. He takes large gulps before filling it back up. By the time Pat's dressed and ready to go outside, Jonny has finished two cups of coffee and eaten a banana.

"Hurry up! I wanna get the yard raked!" Pat says with a grin threatening to split his face in half.

"Why do you want to rake so badly?" Jonny questions.

"This is our first fall in this house, and we have a yard to take care of! Do you want to have a dead yard in the spring because the leaves were in the way?"

No, Jonny doesn't, and that's exactly how he finds himself outside in a sweatshirt and some sweatpants with a hat on his head and a rake in his hand. He watches as Pat practically skips across the yard to get the leaves by the sidewalk, bopping his head to the song coming from the wireless speakers he brought outside. He looks so stupid, and Jonny can't help but smile fondly at him. Pat turns and stops when he sees him staring.

"What?" he asks.

Jonny shakes his head. "Nothing. I just can't help but think about how much I love your crazy antics sometimes."

Pat smiles softly and starts to rake, his cheeks turning red. He can blame it on the cold all he wants, but Jonny knows the truth. They've been together for almost three years, and Pat still blushes when Jonny says things like that.

They manage to get the leaves into one giant pile, and when Jonny turns around to walk to the garage, he hears the terrifying sound of hundreds of leaves being crushed by a 177-pound man-child. He turns around and gapes in horror as the leaves fly all over the place, land in various spots around the yard. A flash of blonde curls makes his face heat up in anger, but it immediately vanishes when he sees how happy Pat is, rolling around in the leaves like he's five again.

"Pat," he whines, and the rustling stops.

"I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I promise—"

"Pat, calm down. You sound like I'm going to hit or kill you."

"You  _look_ like you're going to," he tells him.

Jonny stops and relaxes his face, a small grin forming upon it as he says, "I won't. I don't want to."

"Then come here."

Before Jonny can get away, Pat grabs his legs and pulls him down into the pile. They laugh as limbs flail, trying to stop the fall from hurting one of them. Jonny looks at Pat, and his laughter dies down as he stares into his blue eyes. He cups his cheek and presses their lips together for a few seconds before pulling back and saying, "I love you."

Pat's cheeks heat up again as he smiles back and says, "I love you, too."


End file.
